The present invention relates to a device and method for restraining an animal, and more specifically, to a device and method for increasing the profile of an animal to prevent the animal from passing under or through gates, fences, and other openings or spaces.
Animal owners are familiar with the difficulties involved with confining their animals to one location. For example, dogs tend to burrow under and through gates, fences, and other similar enclosures. Many problems may arise when an animal escapes their enclosure. For example, if the animal escapes an enclosed yard, the animal may roam onto a street or to adjacent homes. Among others, the animal might inflict damage to property, people, or other animals or could be injured in or cause a traffic accident. In addition, small and young animals have a tendency to wander and become stuck in small areas which could result in injury or death. The animal owner may also simply wish to restrain or confine their animal to certain areas of their home, or prevent the animal from getting under furniture or the like.
Many devices and methods have been used to restrain animals, among these being collars and yokes of differing configurations. Some of these devices utilize collars with metal protrusions which could hurt other animals or humans which might come into contact with the restraint device. Still other devices utilize complex locking mechanisms or complex methods for restraining the device on the animal""s neck. Some of these devices can be relatively complex to manufacture and use.
An effective animal restraint device which is easy to apply, remove, adjust, and manufacture is desired.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a device and method for restraining an animal.
One or more embodiments of the invention comprise a device for restraining an animal. One device is comprised of two identical mating collar members or elements, each element having a pair of outwardly extending legs and at least one passage on one leg and at least one tab on an opposing leg such that the elements may be connected by passing the respective tabs of each element through the respective passages of the other element, and whereby when the elements are connected, they define an enclosed aperture designed to receive the neck of the animal to be restrained.
In a preferred embodiment, the identical mating elements of the device are generally planar, arch-shaped, molded from a rigid plastic material, and have multiple passages formed therein in a row so that the relative positions of the elements when connected, and thus the size of the aperture defined thereby, may be adjusted. Preferably, the aforementioned tabs are an integrally formed portion of the elements, comprising a pair of spaced protrusions which must be biased inwardly towards one another to pass through one of the passages. Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment, the tabs have at least one catch on at least one of the protrusions for engaging the other element when passed through a passage thereof such that the connected elements can only be released by biasing the protrusions inwardly towards one another to release the catch.
In an alternative embodiment, at least a portion of each element""s legs has a reduced thickness such that the entire device has a uniform thickness when the elements are connected to form the aperture.
One or more embodiments of the invention comprise a method for restraining an animal. One method is comprised of the steps of providing first and second collar members with arcuate recesses formed therein, each collar member having at least one passage formed therethrough and at least one locking member extending therefrom, and engaging the collar members such that when connected a neck of the animal to be restrained is positioned in an opening defined by at least one of the recesses of the first and second collar members, the engaging step comprising engaging a locking member associated with each of the collar members with a passage associated with the other of the collar members.
In a preferred embodiment, the collar members have multiple passages, and the locking members are comprised of at least two tab members spaced apart from one another. Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment, the method further includes the steps of adjusting the size of the opening by selecting the passages the locking members are engaged with, and disconnecting the collar members by compressing protrusions comprising the tab members towards one another.
The device and method of the present invention advantageously provide an effective manner by which one can restrain an animal. In one or more embodiments of the invention, the animal to be restrained is a dog. With no metal or moving parts, the simple design of the present invention is safe and makes the device easy to apply, remove, adjust, and manufacture.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.